


【铁虫/PWP】泄密文件（双总裁AU/诱受PP）

by CharmingU



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingU/pseuds/CharmingU
Summary: Summary：Tony Stark在他的办公室收到了一封私密邮件。*双总裁，未公开恋情，涉及轻度dirty talk





	【铁虫/PWP】泄密文件（双总裁AU/诱受PP）

————正文开启————

Tony冲进Parker工业的大门那一刻，显然引起了前台几位咨询秘书的注意。她们试图把这位不速之客拦下来，然后又在确认那是一个星期要造访这栋楼起码五次的Tony Stark之后纷纷坐了下来。

他的领带还没整理好，所以在他迈进电梯间的时候把领带扯下来重新系了一遍。电梯间内难得没有人，Tony侧过脸看了看自己在电梯间落地镜上的模样——头型杂乱，大概是他风尘仆仆赶来时没有涂抹发胶的缘故；领角挂着的墨镜歪歪扭扭，甚至险些就要甩下来。操他的，那个Peter Parker。

电梯门敞开的那一瞬间，Tony抬起头。在他看到那双熟悉的杏褐色眼睛后他几乎是下意识的提起了嘴角，好像两个人的相遇完全就是心有灵犀。

几个心跳下的沉默，他猛地冲了出去。电梯间外有狭小的楼梯室，电梯门外西装革履的另外一个男人被他用力向后推搡着。Peter的领口有一股刚刚喷洒上去的男士香水味道，几乎掩盖了所有他脖颈上本来就存在着的熟悉体香。

Peter重重撞在墙壁上的时候，Tony用力将自己贴在那身体上。两幅西装下的身体都可以感受到彼此的火热，Peter被这次碰撞挤出了一声喟叹。“……Tony Stark。”他像是警告般低声道。

“告诉我那个文件是什么意思，”Tony要比Peter高上几厘米的距离，微微切下目光凝视那双眼睛的时候，他能感觉到那视线的碰撞几乎要燃出火花，“希望我没猜错，Parker。”

楼梯间传来脚步声，似乎越来越近。Tony捕捉到Peter仓促移动的视线，最后他将双手放在Tony的腰间，试图将他推开。“有人来了，Tony。”他压低声音，Tony的呼吸灼烧在他的鼻翼上，“离我远一点。”

“……如果有机会，我真想在你们公司全体大会的那个长桌上，狠狠地操你一次。”Tony低吟着，喉结滚动着压低声音，“我估计你求之不得，是这样吗，Peter？”

他几乎是恶意地咬住了Peter微张的下唇，然后在那脚步声响到极致的时候后退一步。楼梯间转来的是一位拿着文件夹的员工，Tony印象中已经看到这个小胖子很多次了。

这位叫做Ned的员工怔在两人面前一秒钟的时间，念叨着“抱歉，Mr.Parker”然后悻悻地走开。Tony目送他转身离开的样子，大概确认这楼梯间没有人之后，他又一次看向了Peter。

“我就知道你会来的，”

Tony盯着那双眼睛，靠在墙壁上的那位总裁整了整歪扭的领带。

“我总能明白你最想要什么，Mr.Stark。”

※

这次突如其来的会面源于一个文件。

说老实话，Tony确实已经将近一个星期没有和Peter联系了。准确来说，是他们上一次的合同问题最终使他们之间产生了分歧，而这一次Tony根本没想好该怎么和Peter打破这种突然冷漠下来的关系。即使他确实想了一些肮脏的方法——但Tony总感觉那不是向Peter认错的好选择。

一个星期前，他们的争斗确实有Tony的错。工作项目令他烦躁不堪，而Peter又以合作伙伴的角度反反复复催促他的工作进程，这确实让Tony有些吃不消。再加上，他们很久没有过性调剂了。这应该就是最重要的选择。

Tony本以为他与Peter之间的关系到了某个瓶颈期，甚至他们还没有进展到正式公开关系的地步，这本身让Tony有一丝担忧。但显然这一次是Peter寻找到了最好的办法，从Tony打开那个私密文件开始。

Happy是一个小时前就提示Tony的邮箱收到了一封加密邮件，需要Tony进行指纹确认才能解密。这起初让Tony有些想不通，毕竟他的上一封私密邮件还是关于公司谈判的内容，而他目前本没有这样的项目。

然后他回到办公室，坐在电脑前输入了指纹信息。文件下一秒蹦出了警示框。

「您确认观看环境绝对私密吗？」

Tony还是四下里瞧了瞧办公室，空无一人。他点击了确认。

紧接着又是一个确认框。

「您还记得Peter Parker想您的样子吗？」

选项没有取消键。Tony下意识算是一知半解般勾起嘴角，这种计算机操控能力大概除了Tony以外能掌握到这种程度的只有Peter Parker。

“当然他妈记得……”他坐在工作椅上身体前倾，口中咬牙念出这句话后摁下确认键。

似乎这是一个播放键钮，又好像开启了另外一个文件的按钮。下一秒便是以一种监控摄像机的视角，Tony眯起眼睛。那是Parker企业的会议厅，排列在长桌两侧的会议座椅被放置得很整齐，像是被人刻意整理过一般。然后就是这个视频的主角，Tony在第一眼看过去后就感觉得到那视觉冲击。

那他妈是Peter Parker，他当然看得出来。那副斜着身子侧坐在会议长桌的样子像是刻意，而Tony定睛瞧过去却发现那混蛋就那样侧着面对摄像头的位置——手恶意摁压着下体某个肿胀的部位。

Tony感觉浑身发热，那一瞬间就能感觉得到西裤下膨胀起的某处滚烫。他放大了视频显示率，然后听到喘息声。

“你知道我今天开了一场会议，就在这里，”似乎是自言自语，又好像那对话的对象刻意说给Tony听一般，“……我就坐在这儿，突然想起你上一次叫我名字的时候。那个时候你在脱我的裤子？大概。”

Tony记得。那时的他咬着Peter耳垂呼气，右手拨弄着Peter已经松懈下来的皮带。

“想想那副场景，就有理由让人不务正业。”那视频中的主人转了过来——操，Tony的目光盯着那最显著的位置，那里裸露出来，被Peter的手攥着却根本不能遮盖所有，“真想你的那个样子……好像没有我你就无处发泄，很想得到又根本没办法得到的那副样子——”

Tony死死攥着那鼠标，那机器发出沉闷的变形声。视频已经快要播放完毕，Tony开始咬着牙咒骂那个色情的小混蛋怎么可以以这种方式来折磨他。“操你的，Peter Parker。”他下意识将左手掠过肿胀的下身，那里已经挤在他西裤的拉锁上无法动弹。

“Tony，你想这样吗？”

他又一次抬起眼睑。面对着镜头的那侧身突然反了过去，原本还抓着西裤边缘的手突然松懈。然后Tony看着那男孩将自己将就着趴在会议桌上，西裤顺势下滑。Tony感觉自己左手下的火热下意识地一次跳动。

“……从后面，顶进来。”那声音碰撞在会议木桌上，传出沉闷的响声，“Tony，我想你——”

他猛地从椅子上站了起来。视频结束。

※

Tony是最后走进的门，然后他重重地将那会议室的门摔在后面。右手背在身后的时候直接扭转过那门锁键钮，Peter转过身看着他。

“你就是在这里录的那个该死的视频？”Tony看着那双眼睛距离他越来越近，最后那身体直接贴在他的身上——他被Peter死死压在那扇门前，几乎用了Peter全身的力气，“……God，你真是聪明绝顶。”

“‘该死’？”Peter将脸颊贴在Tony的脖颈上，在低声呢喃的空当似乎有意无意在他的身体之上上下摩擦，“这简直是语病，Mr.Stark。你真的认为我这样很该死？”

Tony将双手覆盖在那西裤下被勾勒出完美线条的臀部之上，他几乎可以完全感觉到两个紧紧挤压在一起的火热坚硬，每一次Peter的刻意摩擦都能让他感觉到无与伦比的性刺激。“给我讲讲怎么回事，小坏蛋。”他轻笑着，手指揉搓在那西裤下的股沟之间，“你可真是我见过的一个最有张力的Peter Parker。”

“……因为我想你。”似乎在这样的低喃之下，Peter的磨蹭力度加大——也或许是因为Tony的指尖已经揉搓到股沟之间的位置，布料阻碍了最敏感的那个位置，“我们上一次，我都快记不清了……你还记得做我是什么感觉吗？”

Tony几乎是下意识呼出的一口长气，像是性张力即将迸发前的征兆。然后他干脆地托起那被他揉捻数次的后臀，柔韧性惊人的男孩直接将双腿盘在他的腰间。这又是一次性刺激。

“我当然他妈记得，”他咬着牙关，托起Peter的身体径直走向那会议长桌，“每分每秒，我都忘不了你那个，该死的，脱了裤子在我面前的模样——你可真是学会了调情，嗯？”

Tony重重地将Peter放倒在那桌面，双臂揽着后臀的动作在Peter倒在桌面上的那一刻将他的后背稳稳接住，似乎就是这个身体前倾的动作就给了Peter一个契机——他牢牢地抓住了Tony下垂的领带。

“那你等什么，”几乎是气音，Peter贴在Tony嘴唇上的喘息像是无声的催促，“我等了你一个星期。”

太过分了。Tony感觉此刻Peter对他做的每一个动作，传递来的每一个眼神就像是疯狂的性欲挑战。在那舌尖挑出马上就要触碰到Tony唇际的时候，他干脆地扯开Peter似合非合的皮带，甩在地上发出清脆的碰撞声响。“别激我，Parker。”他声线嘶哑，被那情欲挤压到极致，“你猜不出那后果是什么。”

但这样的威胁似乎对于Peter来说又是正面的激励。那双还没有被压制的手比Tony的速度更快，抢在了Tony的前面直接褪下了自己的裤子。“怎样？直接进来？还是——”

“润滑油在哪儿。”

Tony俯下身，贴在Peter的唇际之上低声质问着。他们之间的距离大概也就只有一个舌尖那样的长度，所以Peter干脆填满了那些空当——那舌身填入Tony口腔的时候是滚烫的，在那里Tony完全品尝到了属于Peter自己的味道。但是丝毫不张扬，却足够辨别得出来的某种甜香味。

“……在我的裤兜里找啊，大侦探。”他含糊着回答，Tony隐约感觉得到那双游走在他皮带上的手。丝毫没有边界可言，Tony狠狠地想。

Peter的裤兜鼓着，Tony很直接地便能摸得到那管状凸起。将那润滑油抽出来的时候Peter发出一声轻喘，像是求之不得的某种感慨。

“把我的裤子解开。”喘息声交错，这个时候的Tony已经完全没办法忍耐了，“解开，Peter。”

这根本不需要命令，因为Peter已经开始这么做了。当他抽开皮带，任由它下垂的那一刻，Tony已经将冰凉的油状物挤在指尖的位置。裤链似乎只需要轻轻一碰就可以释放出那裤下的猛兽，而当Peter扯下西裤边缘时，Tony径直将手指深入进那伸张在他面前的双腿之间。

“你在动呢，你那里面，”像是轻笑，Tony压抑着喘息，“这是你对我的欢迎吗？嗯？”

他和Peter的身体磨蹭在一起，那内裤被Peter指尖褪下的那一刻，紧绷着的火热几乎是瞬间弹跳出来。下一秒Peter因为Tony指尖的蜷缩而发出轻喘，那是根本没办法控制而流露出的声音。“嗯……你……还是很敏感……唔……”

Tony猛地吻了上去。他不想听Peter此刻这种似乎逞强而说出的挑逗，那根本就是在克制他原本的生理欲望。谁他妈能知道伟大的Peter Parker身体里又软又紧？

Peter的双腿盘在Tony腰间的位置，冰凉的桌面已经被Peter的脊背磨蹭地滚烫发热。而那反复摩擦在Tony肩膀的手臂似乎在催促着他的下一个动作，这个突如其来的吻根本没办法让他冷静。

“想我什么？”从那唇齿交错的空当间，Tony抵着他的鼻尖轻吟，“你的视频可没说完整，Peter。你想我？”

他刻意将那手指在甬道内用力旋转了一圈，润滑油已经充分濡湿，甚至Peter蠕动着的身体完美扩大了他润滑的范围。身下被封着唇际的男孩从缝隙中吐出气息，而Tony缓慢将手指抽出的动作让他几乎癫狂地颤抖起来。“别出去……不……”Tony将那嘴唇移开的时候，唇际之间拉出的银丝被Peter的喘息声切断，“我想要……想要大的……”

“说出来。”

Peter蹙着眉头，几乎紧闭着双眼。Tony从压在上面的角度看过去，那双颊上遍布的樱红色让他喉咙发紧，Peter在饥渴难耐的时候就会有这样的生理反应。

下一秒男孩几乎是颤抖着伸出手，在他触碰到那阴茎尖端的时候被Tony用力压制住那手腕。然后Peter喟叹着喘息，勉强挤出的笑意被他吞没在低喘之中：“操我……”

“大点声，Peter。”

他站直身子，Peter在他身下磨蹭着。那双杏褐色的眼睛闪闪发亮，像是被潮湿涨出了水花。

“操我……”Peter扬起脖颈，双腿在夹住Tony腰间的时候用力打开，“进来……到最里面……Tony……”

这已经到极限了。完全被那甬道暖热的手指被Tony摁在Peter的脸颊上，那手指上潮湿的液体混杂着Peter体内的温度被涂抹在Peter的侧颊之上，下一秒他抓紧了Peter的腰际——那里顺滑，柔软，像是舞蹈者的体格。

他几乎是不费任何力气就可以完全顶进那个潮湿的甬道。润滑油效力很足，这让他干脆顶到最深处的位置都不会让Peter发出疼痛的喘息。那原本还拉着声线的话音干脆被哽咽吞没，被压在身下的男孩用力抓住Tony托着他双臀的手臂，而在Tony彻底埋在深处的时候就轮不上Peter主导这一次性爱了。

“你总有办法知道我最想要的，嗯？”Tony将身体抽出一部分的时候又一次猛地下切，而这足够让身下的男孩颤抖着喘息，“所以你找了这种方式让我来找你？”

“总……我们总要和好，”Peter似乎是咬着口腔内壁的肌肉，从牙缝中挤出的这句话，“我没办法……和你拉开距离的……”

Tony每一次抽插的深度都不一样，起初是缓慢地移动，而在反复多次之后就是一个最深处的顶动。他知道Peter最受不了这样的方式，而此刻Peter的身体反应就足够告诉他这个。抽插的当口那甬道几乎是吸吮着他，那紧致且柔软的内壁摩擦在他的阴茎上临近燃烧。

他们交合的部分每一次碰撞，Tony抚摸着Peter脊背两侧的动作便加重一分。抽插的力度由小向大，而这样毫无规律的顶动令Peter彻底浑身瘫软。Tony吻了上去，吸吮在Peter潮湿的唇珠之上挤过舌尖——那里颤抖着，火热燃烧着，像是跳跃的火苗。

“那你应该明白，我也是这样。”Tony舔动那舌尖的时候，将身体几乎完全抽出，最后在话音落下时猛地又一次插入最深，“……我浑身上下的每一个地方，都爱着你，Peter。”

※

会议室真正安静下来的时候，两个衣冠不整的男人并肩躺在那会议长桌上。Tony的西装被搞得一团糟，领带被撕扯得不成样子。Peter的西裤沾染上白色的粘稠液体，现在还没有完全凝固。

房间内还尚存着几分喘息，这是刚刚结束的模样。Peter紧紧抓着Tony的左手，两个人的白色衬衫都被汗湿。突然那攥着掌心的手指像是鸟喙般戳了戳Tony的皮肤，他侧过脑袋，那双杏褐色的眼睛疲惫地盯着他。

“Tony，”男孩侧过身子，这在平稳的会议桌上看起来有些艰难，“我们公开吧。”

他看着那双眼睛，以及那还没有褪去红晕的双颊。顿了顿之后，Tony不由自主地勾起唇角。“怎么突然打算公开了？”

“我操够了。”

Tony皱起眉头，Peter说出这句话的时候丝毫没有犹豫。然后他挪了挪身子，攥着Peter手掌的那胳膊抽了出来，支撑在脑下的位置将他自己侧躺在桌子上。“我希望我没有曲解你的意思，Peter。”

“我，操，够，了。”Peter坚定地看着他，一字一句，“我不想——”

Tony用一个吻封住了Peter的后半句。那唇际没有反抗他，而这一次触碰便是一个绵长的深吻。与做爱时近乎撕咬的舔舐不同，这一次倒像是舌身的抚摸，交替在一起的柔软像是口中的舞蹈。

他们拉开唇角的时候，Peter盯着那拉扯开的银丝用舌尖挑断了它。

“我想和你发展正式的情侣关系。”

Peter深吸口气，再次抬起眼睑的时候，Tony定定地看着他。目光相遇的那一瞬间，Tony又一次笑了出来，好像Peter难得认真的那副模样又完全不像是他在职场上与Tony针尖对麦芒的样子，这完全可以戳中Tony心中最柔软的那一部分。

“你想怎么做，Mr.Parker？”

他用另一只手捧上那脸颊的时候，Peter没有挪开目光，却在Tony移动着的手腕上烙下一个吻。

“……想永远和你在一起。”

下一秒Peter又一次抱了过去。他们胸脯相贴的时候似乎还能感受得到彼此碰撞在肋骨上的心跳，一次一次敲击着的频率都在提醒着他们最真实的情感洋溢。

他似乎听得到Tony回应了他，又好像没有。Peter的脑袋抵在Tony滚动着的喉结上，似乎Tony在组织着某个语言。

然后他听到那胸膛中传来的低吟。

“那真是——想想就有理由让人不务正业呢。”

 

FIN.


End file.
